JEALOUS
by F.N29
Summary: "Sialan Kim Jongin. Ingin pamer kalau kemarin habis enaena dengan Kyungsoo, huh!" Park Chanyeol memukul bahu Jongin lalu merangkulnya. Mereka berjalan kekelas yang akan dimulai lima menit lagi. "Memang." Kim Jongin dengan otak tidak terisi penuh miliknya.


**JEALOUS**

 **..**

 **KIM JONGIN X DO KYUNGSOO**

 **..**

 **BXB!NGGAK JELAS!HUMOR BERANTAKAN!TYPO!**

 **..**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

 **...**

 **..**

Kim Jongin.

Bagaimana Do Kyungsoo menjelaskan betapa mempesonanya sosok berkulit tan itu? Tidak bisa, Kyungsoo tidak bisa menjelaskan dengan banyak kata-kata. Laki-laki itu sungguh indah. Seakan tidak ada celah kejelekan pada dirinya.

Dan mungkin itu juga yang orang lain pikirkan tentang kekasihnya itu. Lihat saja sekarang. Dia tengah menjadi pusat perhatian bahkan ketika dirinya berjalan tepat disisi Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendengus, melipat kedua tangganya didada, sikapnya seolah tidak peduli tapi sungguh dalam hati Kyungsoo ingin sekali berteriak pada gadis-gadis itu untuk tidak menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan yang seperti berkata 'ayo Jongin kencan denganku, satu hari saja dengan diakhiri malam panas', Kyungsoo benci tatapan mereka.

Jongin itu kekasihnya, miliknya. Harusnya mereka bisa menjaga sikap mereka.

Dengan sedikit tergesa, Kyungsoo berjalan mendahului Jongin. Ia tidak ingin terlihat sedang cemburu. Jongin bisa besar kepala. Karena selama ini, Kyungsoo tidak pernah secara terang-terangan dalam mengungkapkan perasaannya. Yang Jongin tahu Kyungsoo menyukainya, ia tidak tahu seberapa besar rasa suka Kyungsoo yang bahkan tidak bisa Kyungsoo atasi dengan benar. Jongin seolah menjungkirbalikkan perasaannya. Laki-laki itu benar-benar memiliki pesona yang memikat.

Dan Kyungsoo benci itu.

Kyungsoo benci ketika Jongin dengan secara tidak sadar menebar pesonanya. Padahal Kyungsoo tahu, Jongin berjalan melewati lorong sekolah saja sudah seperti berjalan diatas cat walk. Banyak pasang mata yang tertuju padanya. Dan nyatanya, Jongin tidak pernah sadar akan hal itu. Jongin tidak pernah tahu akan pesona yang dimilikinya. Dunianya hanya melihat Kyungsoo. Tidak ada celah bagi orang lain untuk hadir dalam rotasinya.

"Kyung," langkah kaki Jongin menyusul langkah kaki Kyungsoo yang masih tergesa. "kenapa tiba-tiba berjalan cepat, sih?"

Kyungsoo tidak menjawab. Melirik pun tidak.

"Kim Jongin hyung."

Kyungsoo menoleh pada laki-laki imut yang berdiri didepan Jongin. Alisnya berkedut, _sialan anak ini beraninya mendekati Jongin secara terang-terangan_.

"Jongin hyung." Suaranya dibuat seimut mungkin, kedua tangannya menyerahkan kotak bekal pada Jongin. "Aku membuatkan bekal untuk hyung. Dimakan, ya. Tadinya aku ingin mengajak hyung makan siang bersama tapi aku ada rapat dengan club photografi." Laki-laki berwajah lebih mulus dari Kyungsoo itu berkata malu-malu.

Bodohnya, Jongin dengan tampang polosnya menerima bekal itu lalu mengusak kepalanya gemas. "Terimakasih. Aku akan memakannya dengan Kyungsoo."

Laki-laki yang Kyungsoo tebak adik kelas yang baru saja selesai mengikuti masa orientasi itu, karena ini semester baru, menatap Kyungsoo sebentar sebelum tersenyum lebar pada Jongin. "Ah, adik hyung, ya?"

Bodohnya lagi, Jongin tertawa keras lalu mengangguk antusias. "Iya. Dia adikku." Jawabnya heboh.

Kyungsoo benar-benar kesal. Hell, jadi selama ini dirinya hanya dianggap adik? _Sialan Kim Jongin._ Tanpa memperdulikan Jongin yang masih tertawa bersama adik kelas itu, Kyungsoo melanjutkan langkahnya. Kali ini seperti orang berlari. Dia memasuki kelas dengan mode wajah senggol bacok.

"Oy Kyung. Mana Jongin?" Park Chanyeol bertanya dengan mata yang fokus memainkan game diponselnya. Dia bermain game tapi masih peka dengan keadaan sekitar. Jongin yang sudah mendeklarasikan jika dirinya bumi dan Kyungsoo mataharinya saja tidak pernah sepeka ini. Ah, Kyungsoo baper.

"Tersangkut pohon cabai." Kyungsoo melempar tasnya ke meja dengan kasar.

Chanyeol terbahak. Kyungsoo kalau sedang cemburu itu lucu. Bilangnya tidak tapi wajahnya merah menahan kesal.

"Kyung kok aku ditinggal?" Jongin datang dengan memeluk bekal dari adik kelas itu. Kyungsoo semakin muak.

"Oh, baru sadar jika aku sudah tidak ada disana setelah lima menit lamanya?" Kyungsoo mendelik menatap Jongin.

 _Oh, kau dalam masalah Jongin!_ "Bukan begitu." Jongin duduk disamping Kyungsoo. "Aku-"

"Kau apa, hah?!" Belum selesai memberi pembelaan, uacapan Jongin sudah dipotong dengan bentakan Kyungsoo. Jongin itu bucin. Jadi dia takut jika Kyungsoo marah begini. Daripada menambah masalah, lebih baik Jongin diam saja.

Iya. Jongin diam saja hingga bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Kyungsoo juga sama. Bahkan Kyungsoo menolak mentah-mentah ketika Jongin ingin menawari dirinya bekal yang diberikan oleh adik kelas itu. Padahal Jongin baru membuka mulutnya, Kyungsoo sudah mengeluarkan satu paragraf panjang tentang betapa dirinya tidak mau memakan makanan itu dan memilih pergi kekantin bersama Kim Jongdae.

Sabar Jongin. Kekasihmu memang ajaib.

Dan sekarang Kyungsoo sudah menyeret Jongin menuju parkiran sekolah. Membuka pintu mobil Jongin dengan kasar lalu melempar tas sekolahnya ke jok belakang dengan beringas. Jongin duduk dengan takut. Kekasihnya tidak berniat melakukan kekerasan dalam rumah tangga mereka, kan?

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo cepat jalan!" Kyungsoo menatap lurus kedepan, sedangkan Jongin menurut. Lebih baik dirinya menurut daripada Kyungsoo semakin badmood.

Ditengah-tengah jalan Kyungsoo meminta berhenti. Ditempat sepi. Jongin semakin takut Kyungsoo akan melakukan kekerasan. Diliriknya laki-laki yang sekarang sudah melepas seatbelt lalu melirik dirinya balik. Jongin menelan ludah. Siap menutup mata kala tangan Kyungsoo melayang kearah wajahnya.

Tapi tidak terasa apa-apa. Tidak ada tamparan. Yang terasa hanyalah beban berat dipangkuannya. Jongin membuka sebelah matanya dan menemukan leher jenjang Kyungsoo yang sedang menenggelamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Jongin.

Ini kondisi buruk. Lebih buruk dari kekerasan yang dibayangkan Jongin.

Ketika bibir berbentuk hati milik Kyungsoo menyapu lehernya, Jongin bersumpah jika hal yang terjadi nanti, itu murni kekhilafannya.

Kyungsoo menghisap leher Jongin kuat. Meninggalkan bekas yang terlihat jelas dikulit tannya. Dan dengan kurang ajarnya, bibir Kyungsoo merambat naik ketelinga Jongin.

"Jongin, aku benci mengakui, tapi aku benar-benar cemburu ketika ada orang lain yang memperhatikanmu selain diriku. Kau milikku Jongin." Berbisik rendah seraya menggigiti telinga Jongin gemas.

Jongin menelan ludahnya. "Kyung, boleh aku minta cium?"

Kyungsoo memukul belakang kepala Jongin lalu mendelik, tapi tetap menempelkan bibir mereka berdua. Beradu dalam ciuman yang berubah panas dalam sekejap. Jongin berterimakasih karena Kyungsoo memilih tempat sepi seperti ini. Dia bisa meraba tubuh Kyungsoo semaunya.

 _Dasar gila!_

Keesokkan harinya Jongin datang kesekolah dengan senyum lebar. Hari ini Kyungsoo tidak masuk sekolah. Tubuhnya lelah, katanya. Dan Jongin tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Kim Jongin hyung."

Ah, suara itu lagi.

Jongin menampilkan senyumnya. "Ya?"

"Ini." Adik kelas yang kemarin memberinya bekal, kali ini memberinya bekal lagi. Jongin menatap bekal itu lalu tersenyum lagi. Diusaknya rambut laki-laki itu.

"Maaf, tapi kau bisa memakannya dengan orang lain."

Laki-laki itu tesentak. "Hah?"

"Itu, yang menatap kita dari depan lab kimia." Jongin masih tersenyum. "Kemarin dia juga melihat kearah kita seperti aku adalah saingannya."

Laki-laki itu menoleh, menemukan sosok jangkung didepan lab kimia tengah memandangnya datar. Ia lalu menatap Jongin. "Tapi aku menyukai-- oh, leher hyung..."

Adik kelas imut itu tidak melanjutkan perkataanya saat melihat tanda dileher Jongin yang sengaja laki-laki itu pamerkan. Dia ingin seluruh sekolah tahu kalau Kyungsoo kemarin memberinya tanda karena cemburu. Lucu sekali.

"Kemarin kekasihku cemburu dan kau tahu," Jongin melirik lehernya sendiri. "ini hasilnya." Lalu tertawa setelahnya.

Adik kelas itu kehilangan kata-katanya. Ternyata apa yang dibilang teman-temannya benar. Kim Jongin sudah memiliki kekasih, tetapi dirinya tetap mendekati laki-laki itu. "Ah, ya. Oh, aku pergi dulu."

Jongin tersenyum bodoh melihat punggung adik kelas itu menjauh dari pandangannya.

"Sialan Kim Jongin. Ingin pamer kalau kemarin habis enaena dengan Kyungsoo, huh?!"

Park Chanyeol memukul bahu Jongin lalu merangkulnya. Mereka berjalan kekelas yang akan dimulai lima menit lagi.

"Memang."

 _Kim Jongin dengan otak tidak terisi penuh miliknya._

 **END**

 **Iya, nggak jelas emang:3**

 **F.N29**


End file.
